


Стимул

by N_Valkiriya



Category: Nero Wolfe - Rex Stout
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:03:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2347820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_Valkiriya/pseuds/N_Valkiriya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Время действия – роман «В лучших семействах» (In the Best Families, 1950). Долгожданная встреча Ниро Вульфа в облике Пита Редера и Арчи Гудвина при содействии Лили Роуэн. Сцена, вырезанная цензурой и не допущенная к печати.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Стимул

**Author's Note:**

> У фанфика появился сиквел: [«Бонус»](http://archiveofourown.org/works/3943087)

***

Я всячески старался не пялиться на него, но не получалось. 

В моём офисе на Мэдисон-авеню, когда я узнал главное – он жив и снова со мной, – он вкратце обрисовал ситуацию. Вульф рассказал о том, где находился всё это время, чем занимался, чего достиг и какое положение завоевал сейчас в иерархической пирамиде Арнольда Зека. Никогда не упустит случая похвастаться и получить от меня порцию восхищения, даже в самый не подходящий для этого момент. Я слушал его и всё никак не мог поверить в реальность происходящего. Я продолжал язвить и ёрничать, но только потому, что мне нужен был таймаут, чтобы привыкнуть к его новому облику… Чёрт! Да мне всей жизни на это не хватит!

Час пролетел незаметно, а мы и не поговорили толком. Дольше задерживаться было нельзя, он ясно дал понять, какой опасности подвергается, и я почувствовал себя неуютно. Я всегда готов очертя голову кинуться в пекло, рискуя собой. Но при этом должен быть уверен, что с ним всё в порядке. Только сейчас я понял, как устал за эти месяцы – без него.

Единственная возможность обсудить план по уничтожению нашего врага – инсценировать свидание. Я позвонил Лили. Придушу её когда-нибудь. Она догадалась, чью подружку ей предстоит изобразить, и выкрикнула имя шефа, да так громко! Мало ли, кто её услышал. Кажется, у меня развивается паранойя. Всегда, когда дело касается жизни Вульфа.

До дома Лили они добрались без приключений. Здесь у Вульфа появилась возможность немного перевести дух. Он мог задержаться до утра, не вызывая подозрений у тех, кто за ним следил. Лили поставила на столик в гостиной тарелку с бутербродами и молоко для меня и стакан воды – для Вульфа, как он попросил, и отправилась спать.

Тратить время понапрасну не следовало, он должен был дать мне подробные инструкции, но несмотря ни на что, всё медлил и никак не мог начать разговор. И его можно понять. Столько месяцев он находился в невероятном напряжении, когда от любого неосторожного шага, слова, взгляда зависит, сделаешь ли ты следующий вдох, или тебе перережут глотку. Столько месяцев он вынужден был идти против своей натуры, играя за противоположную команду: не раскрывать преступления, а организовывать их. Столько месяцев он лишал себя всего, к чему привык: вкусной еды, комфорта, слабостей, секса, в конце концов. И вот теперь – передышка. Островок безопасности. Ритм, резко сбросивший обороты. Соблазн опустить руки и отдаться спокойному течению. Так бывает – перед финишем, когда чувствуешь, что силы на исходе.

Впервые, кажется, я догадывался, о чём он думал. О том, сможем ли мы вернуться к прежней жизни. О том, уцелеем ли в этой переделке. О том, что эта ночь может оказаться последней.

Надо было привести его в чувство, что я и сделал. Я шагнул к нему, прижал к стене и впился губами в его губы, одновременно накрывая рукой его член через плотную ткань брюк. Такой естественный жест – и так дико вместо привычно выпирающего живота ощутить складки повисшей кожи.

Он охнул мне в рот, дёрнулся, попытался отстраниться, но я держал крепко. Теперь, когда он весил меньше меня, я легко мог с ним справиться.

– Я хочу вас, – сказал я. – Здесь. Сейчас. Чертовски неприятно продираться сквозь ваши усы и бороду, но вы же знаете, как я соскучился.

Он знал. Эрекция, которую он ощущал своим бедром, красноречиво свидетельствовала о моём настроении. 

– Нет, Арчи. Остановись.

– Почему нет? Я считаю, вам надо снять напряжение. Чёрт возьми, да и мне тоже! Я ещё не единожды прокляну тот час, когда мне пришла в голову идея предложить Лили сыграть роль вашей любовницы!

– Твоя ревность неуместна. Зря ты так завёлся. Ты прав, нам нельзя терять ни минуты… ох…

Я расстегнул его ширинку и скользнул внутрь. Сначала мне показалось, что член Вульфа увеличился в размере, но потом до мозгов дошло: теперь нет преграды в виде живота, только дряблые кожные складки.

– Арчи, прекрати! Я не это имел в виду! – он схватил мою руку.

– Вы тоже хотите этого. Так почему нет?

– Я не хочу… Если я выживу, да и в том случае, если погибну, я бы не хотел, чтобы ты запомнил меня… таким. 

Ах, вон оно, в чём дело! Сколько мы уже вместе, а в нём нет-нет, да и прорывается этот пунктик, который доказывает мне, что гений тоже человек. Самодостаточный, холодно-отстранённый, уверенный в себе Вульф за закрытой дверью спальни способен преобразиться до неузнаваемости. Он полон сюрпризов и всегда готов выкинуть какой-нибудь фортель. Иногда – и часто в совершенно неуместный момент – он вспоминает о том, что намного старше меня, и что физическая форма его далека от совершенства. Разумеется, он нервничает из-за того, в каком состоянии его тело находится теперь. Я непроходимый болван, если не сообразил сразу.

Я улыбнулся и мурлыкнул:

– Предлагаю компромисс.

И, не давая опомниться, опустился перед ним на колени, вынул его почти полностью эрегированный член и заглотил, насколько позволяли брюки, которые он так не хотел снимать.

Он закусил кисть руки, захлебнувшись стоном. Другой рукой он пытался ухватиться за что-нибудь, не смея запустить пальцы в мои волосы, как делал раньше… 

Проклятый Арнольд Зек! С удовольствием сверну ему шею при встрече. Из-за него Вульф совсем отвык от меня, одичал, и мне снова придётся приручать его. Когда всё это закончится, и мы вернёмся в наш старый особняк на Тридцать пятой Западной улице, клянусь: я не выпущу его из кровати до тех пор, пока он вновь не обретёт уверенность в себе и не воскресит прежние привычки. Уступлю его только Фрицу, чтобы откормил. Ладно, ещё Теодору. Я всё-таки не жесток до такой степени, чтобы лишить моего толстяка общения с его царством каттлей и мильтоний. 

Вульф продержался недолго. Я почувствовал наступление оргазма и, когда густая терпкая сперма брызнула мне на язык, постарался сделать так, чтобы не испачкалась его одежда. Совершенно обессилевший, он рухнул на стул. 

– Диету придётся подкорректировать, – заметил я, прополоскав рот. – И увеличить частоту семяизвержений. Неправильный ритм половой жизни, когда эякуляция происходит реже, чем это диктуется физическими данными мужчины, его возрастом и темпераментом, приводит к застойным явлениям в области малого таза, что в свою очередь ведёт к заболеваниям половой системы, в частности…

– Заткнись.

Ну вот, это уже было больше похоже на прежнего Вульфа. Я решил закрепить эффект. Подошёл, присел на корточки, положил руки на его колени и, глядя в глаза, сказал:

– Когда мы вернёмся домой, в первую же ночь я… буду вашим.

Он замер.

– Вы сможете завязать мне глаза, если не хотите, чтобы я видел вас, пока вы не вернёте былую форму. И я позволю приковать себя наручниками к кровати, если вы не желаете, чтобы я к вам прикасался.

Оно того стоило. Я рад, что мне иногда удаётся удивить его. Сейчас Вульф был обескуражен. Кажется, на несколько секунд он даже забыл, как дышать.

Старая история. Когда мы… переступили грань, которая обновила статус «шеф/подчинённый» до категории «любовники», я установил незыблемое правило: ведущая роль в постели – моя. Он понимал, чего мне стоило осознать новые нюансы собственной сексуальности, принял это и никогда не давил. Вульф, который привык всегда получать от жизни всё, что захочет, смиренно довольствовался тем, что я ему давал, не настаивая на большем. Но я видел, какие взгляды он бросает на мою задницу, и знал, о чём он мечтает. Однако не мог позволить ему зайти так далеко. 

Время вносит в принятые когда-то установки новые коррективы. Что ранее казалось совершенно неприемлемым, позже видится не таким уж и невозможным. Долгие месяцы я не знал, увижу ли его снова в добром здравии, или однажды меня вызовут опознать его обезображенный труп. Я отчаянно тосковал. Учился жить без него и понимал, что не получается. Разлука вправила мне мозги: самое меньшее, чем мог я отблагодарить его за то, что он вернулся в мою жизнь, – это отдать себя. Всего, без остатка.

Он смотрел в мои глаза и читал ответы на все вопросы. Да, так будет. Да, я так решил. Нет, не пожалею. Потому что…

Он склонился и поцеловал меня. 

– А как же ты? – Вульф потянулся было к моему члену, который активно рвался в бой и недоумевал, почему его до сих пор не выпускают, но я остановил его руку.

– С этим я справлюсь.

Вульф нахмурился.

– Арчи. Ты же прекрасно знаешь: я не люблю быть должником. Следует тебе напомнить, что в данной ситуации мы оказались исключительно из-за этой черты моего характера. Я взял деньги миссис Рекхэм и не смогу спать спокойно, пока не отработаю гонорар…

– Именно на это я и рассчитываю, – перебил я его. – Надеюсь, вы теперь вывернетесь наизнанку, но уж постараетесь остаться в живых, чтобы вернуть мне долг. Тем более, я пообещал некий бонус. А вы знаете: я человек слова. Достаточный ли это стимул для вас? Особенно, если я добавлю, что хочу этого – быть вашим? 

Его глаза потемнели. Теперь я был уверен: он постарается.

***

Утром, когда я собирался восвояси (Вульф ушёл, едва рассвело), Лили вышла меня проводить. Она стояла, прислонившись к двери, с грацией кошки – только женщины могут использовать несексуальные на первый взгляд поверхности в целях соблазнения, – и бросала на меня томные взгляды.

– Я рада, что вы снова вместе, – Лили кокетливо поправила кружево пеньюара на груди. – Полагаю, вы не теряли времени даром.

– Ты, видимо, перевозбудилась вчера, моя козочка. Такой ранний подъём может негативно сказаться на твоей мордашке. Иди досыпай, – я чмокнул её в лоб и отошёл за пиджаком, игнорируя распространяемые чертовкой флюиды.

– Ты не ревновал? Скажи, я ведь не поссорила вас, Эскамильо? 

— Не понимаю, о чём ты.

– О, с каких это пор ты держишь меня за идиотку? Мои глаза на месте, а женская интуиция никогда ещё не подводила. Ты и Вульф…

Я подлетел к ней и заткнул поцелуем. Некоторые вещи не стоит произносить вслух.

Чёрт бы побрал женскую интуицию.


End file.
